


Moonlight Over Paris

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, "True Colors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Over Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



There are some days when Jude hates himself. Whoa! Pump the breaks—‘Hate’ is a big exaggeration. ‘Annoyed’—yes, that is the correct word. Some days he gets annoyed with himself because he is a grown man in control of his desires—not a horny teenager jumping the gun to get off on prom night. 

He knows there is a time to work and a time play. 

Right now is not the time for play...No matter how much he wants to kiss Zero. And heaven help him, he wants to slide his hands into Zero’s hair, carding his fingers through the silky-soft waves, and kiss him with all the love in his heart until Zero becomes breathless. The desire is getting stronger with every heartbeat and Jude is not immune to Zero’s siren song. 

The truth is the day is just getting started, it’s still in the early hours, and already, Jude is so lovey-dovey, head over heels, kissy face blowing kisses Zero’s way, doodling little hearts on his notebook, over the moon in love with the bad boy with a good heart. 

His mind should be on work and not on the way Zero keeps biting his soft lips and grinning brightly like a sunny sun, and smiling so cute that his dimples adorably wave “Hello!”

Jude’s tummy is fluttering with butterflies, so much that he swears any moment now he will float away. His pulse keeps skipping rhythm, beat, and beat, beating quickly, and only speeding up faster every time he sets his gaze on the beautiful man he loves with all his soul. He cannot focus when his heart is tap-dancing in his chest. 

Maybe just one kiss will tide him over. Yeah, that’ll work perfectly. Only one kiss to steady his wildly thumping heart and have his mind back on track so they can get this day over with and he can take his boyfriend home so they can cuddle on the couch, pressing soft, chaste kiss on those pink lips...or have sex. Yep, sex is a great plan! 

They’ve been a couple, an out couple, for a little while and the team knows about it and there is no media attention right now, so a little kiss would not be a big deal—at least not to anyone other than the lips meeting in a caress. 

Therefore he puts his plan into motion and quickly dashes over to Zero, who is talking with one of his team mates. Jude knows he should interrupt practice, but Zero grins fondly when he slides up next to him and wraps his arms around his waist. The guy Zero was talking to, most likely about the warm up drills for practices, pauses, and without missing a beat, Jude says “Excuse me while I kiss this guy.” 

Zero grins, even giggles a little bit like a little boy on Christmas morning, and already he’s leaning in to meet Jude’s cherry red lips. Jude’s cheeks turn pink from the kiss as his heart skips a beat, his tongue lightly brushing over Zero’s lips and the touch is perfect and loving and sweet and everything that makes Jude so thankful he has Zero in his life. His body tingles with warmth as he sees stars like a kaleidoscope twinkling behind his eyelids. 

As quickly as the kiss began, it ends, with Jude pecks a kiss on Zero’s cheek before dashing out of the arena on his way to wait for the press who will soon arrive. 

And Zero stands there, not paying his team mate any attention, but instead grinning like a fool in love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/715121.html?thread=94495345#/t94495345)


End file.
